


Short Animaniacs Stories

by GlitchxPeridot



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'll add more tags with each new story, Mild Blood, Near Death, Short Stories, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchxPeridot/pseuds/GlitchxPeridot
Summary: These are some short Animaniacs stories that I didn't want to make into their own story. This is the first work I've ever done, so I could really use some constructive criticism, and it can be literally anything, I won't get mad. Thanks, and enjoy the ride! 💜
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Kudos: 29





	1. Bottom Bunk

**Author's Note:**

> Story 1: Bottom Bunk
> 
> This story contains a near-death experience, and some angst. Also Yakko anxiety attacks, since those seem to get you all the kudos. It's made to explain why Wakko sleeps on the top bunk, and Yakko sleeps on the bottom bunk, but it's also made to add more angst to this angst pile we call a fandom. Next story won't be as angsty, I promise. Sick of the word 'angst'? Me too, let's get it moving!

It was a typical day in the water tower for the Warner siblings. The episode filming went smoothly, and now it’s nearing bedtime for Yakko, Wakko, and Dot. 

“Alright sibs, It’s about time to go to bed.” Yakko says, checking his phone. 

“Aw, but I didn’t get to take a shower yet!” Wakko complains. 

“Haha! Since when did you start caring about personal hygiene, Wakko?” Dot teases. 

“Shut up, Dot.” Wakko replies. 

“But seriously, Wakko, you never take showers, why would you need to take one unless...you’re trying to impress someone! Wakko, do you have a crush on someone?” Yakko laughs. 

“Wh-what? No!” Wakko says, blushing a little bit. 

“I knew it! I’ve seen you making goo-goo eyes at someone in class!” Dot exclaims. 

“Guys, stop.” Wakko says, putting his head in his arms. His face was red. 

“Who’s the lucky gal, Wak?” Yakko asks. “Seriously, I don’t want to-” Wakko starts. 

“Hahaha, look at him, he’s so flustered!” Dot laughs. 

“Please...” Wakko begs. “She’d better be cute, Wak! I'm talking, 'helloooooooo nurse!' cute!” Yakko teases. 

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” Wakko shouts with tears in his eyes, turning and hitting Yakko in the face, making his nose bleed. Wakko goes wide-eyed. “Yakko, I...I didn’t mean to-” Wakko starts, before Yakko holds up his hand, signalling Wakko to stop. 

“It’s fine, baby bro. You need your privacy, I get it.” Yakko says, holding his hand to his nose and getting up off the couch. “It’s time for bed, sibs. Wakko, you can take a shower in the morning, just make sure to get up from your alarm.” Yakko says quietly. 

“Yakko, are you-” Wakko starts. 

“I’m fine. Get ready for bed.” Yakko says coldly, walking towards the bathroom. Wakko looks at Dot, who looks back at him. Yakko closes and locks the door to the bathroom. He looks at himself in the mirror. “God, why am I so annoying…” Yakko says before grabbing a piece of toilet paper. “He was asking, begging for me to stop, and I just kept going…” Yakko says to himself, his anxiety starting to kick in. “I’m such a bad older brother, Wakko needs his personal space, I know that, so why did I…that’s so messed up of me…” he mumbles, tears beginning to well in his eyes. “Now Wakko’s probably gonna-” Yakko starts, but he stops when he hears a knock at the bathroom door. 

“Yakko, I’m sorry for hitting you, I just don’t like when you do stuff like that.” Wakko says from the other side of the door. Yakko opens the door, despite having tears in his eyes. “Yakko…” Wakko says, surprised to see him crying. Yakko kneels down and hugs Wakko, who immediately returns the hug. 

“I’m sorry, too, Wak.” Yakko says. 

“What do you have to be sorry for, big bro?” Wakko asks. 

“I shouldn’t have teased you like that, Wakko. I’m sorry.” Yakko apologizes sincerely. 

“B-but Yakko, it’s not even that big of a deal. It’s only natural for siblings to tease each other, it doesn’t make you a bad person.” Wakko says. Yakko goes silent for a second. He then hugs Wakko tighter. 

“I love you so much, Wak…” Yakko sniffles. 

Later that night, everyone fell asleep with ease, with Wakko on the bottom bunk, Dot in the middle bunk, and Yakko in the top bunk. Wakko gets out of bed and begins sleep-walking around the house, bumping into a table, which wakes Yakko. He slowly rises from his sheets, and looks over to see Wakko sleep-walking. “Wakko? Are you awake, or are you sleep-walking again?” Yakko asks quietly, as to not disturb Dot in the bunk below him. Wakko doesn’t respond. “Ah, jeez, I gotta wake him up…” Yakko mumbles, getting out of bed and going down the ladder to his bed. When Yakko reaches the ground, he sees Wakko sleep-walking towards the bathroom door. 

“Mmm...I gotta take a bath…” Wakko mumbles in his sleep. 

“Wait Wak, don’t go in there!” Yakko whispers, speed-walking towards Wakko, who enters the bathroom and locks the door behind him. Yakko reaches for the doorknob and twists, but the door doesn’t budge. “Wakko, open the door!” Yakko says, louder this time. No response. 

Wakko stumbles into the bathtub, and his foot knocks against the faucet, turning on the water, then he stops moving. Water slowly starts filling the bathtub. 

Yakko hears the water turn on, then starts panicking. “WAKKO! WAKE UP! OPEN THE DOOR!” Yakko shouts, banging on the door. Wakko is a very heavy sleeper, so he isn’t phased by Yakko’s shouting and banging on the door. Dot wakes up at the sound of Yakko shouting. 

“Ugh, what’s going on...?” Dot asks, still waking up. Yakko didn’t hear her, as he’s too busy yelling for Wakko to open the door. Dot jumps out of bed, goes up to Yakko, and tugs on his pants, which makes him jump. “Y-Yakko, what’s going on?” Dot asks the startled Yakko. In the bathroom, Wakko is lying silently in the bathtub, the water now up to his cheeks. 

“I-I saw him sleepwalking into the bathroom, h-he locked the door and turned on the water to the bathtub. H-he could be drowning as we...he could...” Yakko stops, and falls to his knees, crying. “He’s gonna die in there...” Yakko mumbles sadly. 

Wakko is dreaming about being at a swimming pool with his siblings. “Come on, Wak, jump in!” Yakko says. “Yeah, the water’s fine!” Dot says. Wakko runs at the swimming pool, and cannonballs in. When he raises his head above the surface, his siblings are gone. The area around the swimming pool is gone. He’s in the middle of the ocean, in a storm. “Guys!? Yakko! Dot! Where’d you go!?” Wakko shouts. He can feel himself being pulled under. 

Dot breaks down the door with a mallet, which sounds like thunder cracking to Wakko as he’s pulled under the water. As he’s looking up at the surface that’s getting farther and farther away from him, he feels something grab him by the shoulders. 

He jolts awake as Dot attempts to pull him out of the tub. Wakko attempts to yell, but only ends up making bubbles from his mouth from under the water. He rises up from the tub, startled, and starts coughing. His hat slips off of his head and lands back in the tub. “Urgh, what’s going on...? What...happened?” Wakko asks, out of breath from coughing so much. Dot leans over and hugs Wakko tightly, followed by Yakko, who hugs both of them. “How...*cough* how did I get in here...?” Wakko asks. 

“You were sleepwalking, and you sleepwalked into the bathroom and locked the door...then, you...” Yakko stops. 

“I...I almost...?” Wakko asks, shocked. Yakko responds by tightening his grip, and Wakko returns the hug. 

“You’re sleeping in the top bunk from now on, baby bro.” Yakko says, a tear running down his cheek.


	2. Yakko's Stand-up Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are some short Animaniacs stories that I didn't want to make into their own story. This is the first work I've ever done, so I could really use some constructive criticism, and it can be literally anything, I won't get mad. Thanks, and enjoy the ride! 💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story 2: Yakko's Stand-up Routine
> 
> In this story, Yakko is 17, Wakko is 14, and Dot is 13. This is a little skit I came up with while on an Animaniacs server that you may or may not have gotten this link from. The title is pretty self-explanatory, Yakko has taken up stand-up comedy, and this is his first big gig. This was originally posted on the previously mentioned Discord server, but I've touched it up to feel more like a fanfic. Without further ado, enjoy! 💜

Yakko is driving with Wakko and Dot. "This is it, Sibs. My very first skit at the Pelican Comedy Club! How do I look?" Yakko asks.

"I'm no fashion expert, but I think you look great!" Wakko responds with a smile and a thumbs-up.

"You look...presentable. Much better than your usual slacks and red turtleneck." Dot responds playfully.

"Good enough for me!" Yakko laughs.

They arrive at the Pelican Comedy Club, and get out of the car. Yakko looks up at the sign, and takes a deep breath. "Here we go." Yakko says, walking towards the door.

Eventually, Yakko walks out on stage, waving towards the audience, looking for his siblings amongst the crowd. He finds them, towards the wall, cheering him on. This puts a big, prideful smile on his face as he grips the microphone. People clap for him as he inhales, and begins his skit.

“Thank you, thank you. Now...uhhhhhh...lemme tell you guys something. On my way here, I had to get gas for my car, which I would’ve done on the way to the watertower last night, but I couldn’t because my sister tried to ‘water the flowers’ using the gas pumps.” Yakko starts as the audience laughs. Wakko looks at Dot and laughs. 

"I still can't believe you did that!" Wakko laughs. 

"Shush, Wakko. I bet he's got a bit about you, too." Dot responds. 

“Now, this sucks because it was the only gas station near the water tower, and I didn’t want to go too far away from home because the gas on my car was so low, and I didn’t want to run out of gas on the middle of the freeway, y’know? so, I just had to get home and do it in the morning. I mean, I guess I could’ve still gotten gas there, but I didn’t want them to find out that I knew Dot or they-“ Yakko is interrupted by the audience laughing. He chuckles slightly. "...Or they would’ve held me responsible. So, if the gas station that lost a lot of gas is seeing this, I’m sorry. Not only did I not want to be seen with Dot, but it also must’ve smelled awful. Talk about passing gas, am I right?” The audience laughs and applauds. "Now, I told Dot to get the hell in the car before somebody saw us, and this was the conversation we had on the way home. I said to Dot, “Dot, I can’t believe you poured all that gas out of the gas pump, what the hell were you thinking?” and she says back to me, “I just wanted to see if it would help the flowers grow.” I replied, “Dot, those weren’t even flowers, they were weeds!”” Yakko poorly imitates Dot's voice as he repeats the conversation. The audience laughs slightly, even making Yakko laugh a little. "...And she just responds with, "Oh."" The audience laughs. “The car ride home was almost entirely silent after that, not unfortunately for my other sib, Wakko, who wasn’t even paying attention, because he was just sitting there, drumming on the car door. The. Whole. Time.” Yakko exclaims as the audience chuckles. Dot looks at Wakko with a shit-eating grin. 

"Oh, c'mon!" Wakko exclaims. 

“And...uhhhhh...I said to Wakko, “Hey, could you do that a little quieter please, Wak?” He responds with, “Oh, right, sorry.” and now we’re sitting in awkward silence with slightly quieter drumming. As we’re getting out of the car, My sis apologizes for pouring out all that gas at the gas station, which I honestly kinda forgot about. So I tell her, “Yeah, about that...I do have to punish you for that, don’t I?” she whimpers. I say, “I hereby sentence you to...tickles!” I start tickling her, and then we go inside and enjoy the rest of our night. Wakko’s the first to leave, saying he has to study. Heh, he must’ve been studying the human body, huh?" Yakko blows a kiss. "Goodnight everybody!" Yakko shouts, concluding his skit. The audience bursts out laughing, and so does Dot. Wakko refuses to make eye contact with her. Wakko and Dot meet Yakko at the exit of the comedy club. "So, sibs, how was I?" Yakko asks. 

"It was great! Especially the parts where you poked fun at Wakko!" Dot responds with snark. 

"Oh yeah? Well, my favorite parts were when you made fun of Dot!" Wakko responds. 

"Heh, that right there is what makes those my least favorite parts, sibs." Yakko says as he hugs both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this turned out to be quite a lot different from my original rough draft. I hope you enjoyed, please leave kudos so more people can enjoy this too, this collection of stories is just gonna get bigger and bigger. Also comment, saying what you like/dislike about this story, it helps more than you can imagine. Have a nice day, and check back soon for more mini fics! Hey, maybe I should rename this collection to "Animaniacs Mini Fics."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you liked my first story! I'd love to hear what you like about it in the comments, but I'd like even more to hear what you didn't like about it, as then I can try to not do that anymore. Leave kudos, I want nothing more but for more people to be able to read this. Thanks, and stay awesome, guys! 💜


End file.
